


A Day at the Museum

by thewritingsloth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Museum AU, Twilight References, because 2019, mention of famous vampires, sulky carm back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Laura makes Carmilla see an exhibition on supernatural creatures at a museum. Carmilla can't help but correct every little thing, and gets mad when a particular vampire film series comes up...





	A Day at the Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Quick piece written a while ago, hope you enjoy!

It was the second Saturday of February. And in the Hollis-Karnstein household, it meant a day spent with each other on some exploration. At least twice a month, Laura made sure that Carmilla and her planned a short trip together. Kind of like a date night (which were rather on Friday evenings) “but still different”, as Laura would argue.

"Hey creampuff, what are we doing today?"

Laura’s gaze left the computer screen to fall on her wife who’d just gotten out of the shower, her dark hair still wet.

"See something you like?" She teased.

Laura looked briefly flustered (she couldn’t help it) before replying cheekily:

"Indeed."

Carmilla smirked and stepped closer to her wife, closing her laptop before straddling Laura on the kitchen stool. Laura kissed her, her hands on Carmilla’s lower back to keep them from tumbling down. Carmilla deepened the kiss, a soft sigh escaping Laura as she did so. Carmilla pulled away after a while, a grin playing on her lips.

"There will be time for that later, cutie. Wouldn’t want to skip right to dessert, huh?"

Laura chuckled.

"Challenge accepted, Karnstein. Now, about this afternoon…"

Carmilla stood up, leaving space for Laura to grab her laptop once again. She excitedly opened a web page before angling the screen in Carmilla’s direction.

"Museum of art and culture? Laura, you know I get easily bored in such…"

Laura cut her off quickly:

"I know, and I respect that, but check out the topic of the current exhibition!"

Carmilla read out loud:

“_Supernatural creatures: vampires, werewolves, zombies, and more through the ages_”.

"I figured out you’d be interested to learn what people think of creatures of the night like yourself", Laura explained with a smile.

The shine in her wife’s eyes made her say yes. And okay, maybe she was whipped _and _curiosity got the better of her as well. Maybe.

* * *

The couple stepped out of the subway station, crossing the road in direction of the museum. Carmilla felt Laura’s cold fingers catching her own, warming up her palm. The vampire offered her a smile. Pushing the wooden door, they entered the museum, paying for their tickets and heading to the main hall.

Laura’s eyes instantly noticed the excerpt of Francis Ford Coppola’s _Dracula_, which she considers a classic of cinema. She tugged Carmilla in front of the screen:

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! Mattie and I went together so we could critique it… You know, since we are experts on the subject matter…"

A familiar hand grazed Laura’s lower back, and her cheeks inevitably took on a rosy shade.

"Carm…"

The hand pulled away and Carmilla looked at her wife with an innocent smile:

"What, cutie?"

Laura sighed, then let out a chuckle.

"You’re impossible!"

"I know!" exclaimed Carmilla.

"Come on now, let’s continue. Before you get too distracted", Laura added with a smirk.

Carmilla laughed, but followed Laura through the hall.

A couple of hours and a handful of bad depictions of zombies later, Laura and Carmilla were quietly reading the chronology of Lovecraft’s writings.

"That’s impressive!"

"Yeah, Lovecraft was a busy guy."

"Did you know him?"

"Unfortunately not", answered Carmilla while shrugging.

She made her way towards the next room of the exhibition, with Laura being dragged after her. Laura noticed that Carmilla’s patience for museums was wearing thin. She knew that her wife would have gladly lived in her pijamas today.

"We won’t stay long, Carm. Let’s just finish the exhibition."

Carmilla nodded. Suddenly, Laura heard a familiar voice:

"Are you kidding me? Really? **Really**??"

Laura turned around to find Carmilla staring wide-eyed at a section about _Twilight_. Laughter resonated through the quiet room as Laura made her way to her grumpy girlfriend.

"I cannot believe they deemed this piece of crap worthy!"

Once Laura’s shoulders stopped shaking and all that was left was a tiny chuckle, she looked at Carmilla.

"Say what you want, it was a phenomenon."

"Maybe but it’s a crap depiction! It’s painfully bad! Vampires do not glow in the sunshine, for crying out loud! I’m leaving!"

Laura’s brain barely had the time to process what Carmilla was complaining about before she realised she needed to run after her.

"Carm, wait!"

Unsurprisingly, Carm did not, in fact, wait. Once outside the museum, Laura smiled, prompting Carmilla to do the same once she realized she was upset about Robert Pattinson, of all people.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
